Session 6 Awkward Planning Session
(1804) Lian: Alright on the third day of Resplendant Air roughly a month since the last All thing the 3 who have spent time seeing how crazy she is in creation have come to her building establishment to plan, there's an extra person n they have not met (1805) Ceylin: Ceylin seems to just sort of assume it's a visitor or something... and, for once, since they're within relatively safe territory and there are only so many people ignorant and stupid enough to attack a Chosen of Malfeas here, she's wearing relatively normal clothes instead of armor. "So, have you made any plans on freeing the Eye?" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is looking even more cross than usual! (1807) Shadell: "I've got nothing right now. Oh! And knowing about those snake people might make Orablis try to have us killed, so you probably shouldn't mention it." Niet nods cheerfully. (1807) Niet: * (1805) Ceylin: "That's on his list too? ... if that bastard didn't rule so much..." Ceylin leaves the threat hanging. (1810) Sabine: Sabine eyes the new person curiously. (1811) Mirage: The 'visitor' is looking curiously at the others, as if they're parts of a rather hard jigsaw puzzle. She's not too worried about the mentioning of snake people and the like. She raises an eyebrow at Sabine, then goes back to looking at everyone else. (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "...so we're here to talk about how none of us know anything." (1810) Sabine: "You are?" Sabine asks Mirage, her tone polite and relatively friendly. (1805) Ceylin: (( I defy your blueness with my green. )) (1810) Sabine: ((I defy with PURPLE!)) (1811) Mirage: "I'm Shadow's Mirage, but Mirage will work. Dad asked me to help you all out." She nods, mostly to herself, and has stopped looking at the group. (1807) Niet: "Anyway! I made goodies for people." Niet nods cheerfully and motions with one hand Two clock-work automatons, wearing far various outfits that oddly resemble the 'cosplay' of a different reality, enter, carrying a large sack of stuff. The automatons are largely made out of generic metal and tainted red jade. The jade is unusually pale, almost to the point of being pink, much like many other decorations in the manse. (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning turns her face toward Mirage. "Be quiet, I'm trying to pretend you don't exist." (1805) Ceylin: "What sort of goodies?" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "...and I am not wearing that." (1810) Sabine: "Dad?" Sabine asks before glancing toward Lightning and immediately formulating ideas. (1811) Mirage: "You know, my dad, the Ebon Dragon." She doesn't look upset at Lightning's comment. More of a 'that's what I expected.' (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, great, another one. As if having Ceylin in Ligier's pocket wasn't bad enough." (1807) Niet: "Nothing for Sparky yet, but armor for me and Sabby, armor and a shield for Mimi, and a pretty picture for CeyCey! They're not that good since it was a rush job though." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning breathes a sigh of relief. It sounds like someone is drowning in quicksand. (1811) Mirage: "Well... I don't have to listen to him ALL the time, y'know." She looks at Niet, and smiles. "You made me things? Can I see them?" (1810) Sabine: ~Dad's the Ebon Dragon... Lightning's pretending she doesn't exist... Oooooh, someone forgot to take her Tea!~ Sabine thinks to herself before she eyes the armour. (1807) Niet: "Sure!" Niet rumages through the sack briefly before producing what seems to be a target shield, of quality that most mortals would kill to own. A little more rumaging and a few grunts of effort produce a thick black buff jacket that seems to be oddly heavy. (1811) Mirage: Mirage reaches out to take the items from Niet, and smiles at her. Even if the buff jacket is heavy. "Thank you!" (1807) Niet: Indeed, upon closer examination, there seem to be several armor plates carefully hidden in the buff jacket's fabric, positioned so as not to make a metalic sound when Mirage moves.\ (1807) Niet: "Your welcome!" Niet beams proudly as she resumes trying to pull something out of the bag. (1807) Niet: You're* (1811) Mirage: Mirage looks at the others, then steps back to see what else Niet may produce from her bags. (1804) Lian: while she is handing out stuff I know people have some plans they wanted to start working on or at least bring up (1810) Sabine: Sabine eyes Niet and sighs a little bit. "So this armour... Not going to mess with any of our minds or bodies, right?" (1807) Niet: Niet, after more groaning and effort, gives up and lifts a suiit of armor far more obviously metal than the former. Still it seems to be of such quality that even the finest mortal smith would be unlikely to ever see it's like. (1807) Niet: "Nope! I didn't have time to make anything that cute. You'll have to wait for later on that." Niet nods as she floats the armor toward Sabine. (1807) Niet: Niet reaches into the sack one more time, produces a small rolled up sheet of paper and tosses it to Ceylin. (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "So is this junk on a scale of how much you want to sleep with each of us?" (1805) Ceylin: Ceylin catches the paper and raises her eyebrow, unrolling it. (1810) Sabine: Sabine takes the armour in her own mind-hands and inspects it. Closely. (1807) Niet: It seems to be mundane articulated plate of the highest quality, far lighter than normal, and designed so as to barely inhibit movement. (1821) Shadell (enter): 21:37 (1804) Lian: Booting '(1821) Shadell' from room... (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god clones)) (1821) Shadell (exit): 21:38 (1804) Lian: (clone busting!(( (1821) Shadell (enter): 21:38 (1821) Shadell (exit): 21:38 (1821) Shadell (enter): 21:38 (1821) Shadell (exit): 21:38 (1821) Shadell (enter): 21:38 (1821) Shadell (exit): 21:38 (1821) Shadell (enter): 21:38 (1821) Shadell (exit): 21:39 (1821) Shadell (enter): 21:39 (1821) Shadell (exit): 21:39 (1821) Shadell (enter): 21:39 (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (1804) Lian: Booting '(1807) Shadell' from room... (1807) Shadell (exit): 21:39 (1804) Lian: (..there we go booted the clone this time) (1821) Niet: (Yeah.) (1804) Lian: anyway Niet is handing out stuff, as I said before you had plans, goals stuff you might want to talk about (1821) Niet: Niet smiles as she begins speaking, without waiting for the others to examine their gifts that much. "It would be really cute to get a fiefdom or two of our own! I always wanted a reason to wear a crown." Niet nods cheerfully. (1805) Ceylin: "I was thinking of that. ... I'd also like to run things past Ligier to make sure that it won't screw up our diplomatic relations with the Neverborn too much if we free a deathlord." (1811) Mirage: Mirage nods in agreement with Niet. "It would probably help us with resources..." She looks at Ceylin oddly, then goes back to looking at her armor. (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning speaks bluntly. "I want a manse." (1805) Ceylin: "I thought you hated cities, and Malfeas in particular?" (1821) Niet: "Ebon didn't have a problem with it." Niet notes absentmindedly. "And he's the one who knows them best." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. But there should be at least one quiet place in this shithole." (1805) Ceylin: "Good enough for me." (1804) Lian: (your entire diplomatic relations are the Ebon Dragon.. the implication that things AREN'T Screwed up..) (1811) Mirage: "...Where it's quiet, there's Adorjan. Does that count?" (1805) Ceylin: "I think that's her general idea." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "But I was more talking about some kind of noise-dampening manse." (1821) Niet: Niet frowns, pondering over how easy that would be to accomplish. (1804) Lian: anyone else? (1810) Sabine: "Hmmmm... Don't we already own at least one village in Creation?" (1821) Niet: "One farming community. It isn't cute at all." (1811) Mirage: Mirage has nothing to say, being that these are all means to her end. "Villages are a good point to start though, Niet." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hardly think we need more useless sacks of watery meat cowering whenever we show up." (1805) Ceylin: "We'll need more land in Creation if we're going to cut off the Mask's supplies." (1821) Niet: "No! In Malfeas." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "What's the point of land here if we're going to be there?" (1805) Ceylin: "Some land in Malfeas too would be good, of course." (1810) Sabine: "I do need some land, a couple of villages to do my work, preferably in Creation so transfering the supplies I need won't be so... Difficult." (1821) Niet: "What are the most important factors for determining the winner in a war?" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "Killing the other one and making sure he stays dead." (1805) Ceylin: "Abilities, power, and resources. In that order, probably." (1821) Niet: "That's a few of them." Niet nods. (1811) Mirage: "Well... Everything can be boiled down to what she said." Mirage nods towards Ceylin. (1821) Niet: "The land is also important, how motivated troops are, the skill of the commander, how motivated the troops are, and also logistics." (1821) Niet: "And weather of course." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that all fits under what she said, you mush-mouthed maidlover." (1821) Niet: "But they're all distinct things that can't be evaluated together." (1811) Mirage: "Weather can't. That's just plain luck." (1810) Sabine: "Not really, it's possible to bribe or otherwise convince weather gods into doing your bidding." (1821) Niet: "Five things. Who has the better general? Who has troops with more familiarity with the local land, a shadowland at that, who would be more able to use thaumaturgy to predict or control the weather, whose troops are more motivated, and who has the most resources." (1821) Niet: "The Mask is a better general than most anyone in Malfeas most likely, he knows the land better and it favors him. He'll have more control over the weather." Niet glances at Ceylin, "Right?" (1805) Ceylin: "Probably a better general than any of us." Ceylin admits this only very grudgingly. "But I'm sure there's somebody in Malfeas that could out-fight him. The land favors him only as long as much as we let it, and the weather's a toss-up." (1811) Mirage: "So... We need more motivated troops and more resources." (1821) Niet: "And you can regain essence in a shadowland? Sabby, Mimi, can either of you bend weather spirits to your will?" (1821) Niet: "Right!" Niet beams. (1821) Niet: "The mask's troops hate him for the most part. He hasn't made them think he's cute at all. If given the opportunity many could route or defect." (1810) Sabine: "I may be able to convince some to help us." (1821) Niet: "And, Malfeas' mediocre fiefdoms often have more artifacts than even Lookshy." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let's infiltrate Lookshy and take some of those... explosion... things." (1821) Niet: "Therefore, since the other three are lost for sure, we need to do three things." (1811) Mirage: "Because otherwise... We can't beat him. Hmm." And now Mirage is thinking and isn't looking at everyone like puzzle pieces anymore. Well, not as much as she was. (1821) Niet: Niet glances at Lightning. "Close Sparky, but that could be risky. Our goal isn't to beat Thorns, it's to hold it. Therefore we can't afford to make enemies out of potential allies like Lookshy." (1821) Niet: "At least to me, it seems that a hunk of rubble wouldn't be cute at all. So, we need to create a force that can not only conquer Thorns, we need an army that can conquer Thorns without killing any of those who are going to become our dolls, above the baer minimum." (1805) Ceylin: "Is there anything you two can do to get rid of shadowlands?" Ceylin turns on Niet and Sabine. (1821) Niet: "Nope." Niet shakes her head. (1821) Niet: "But we already know how we'll take that advantage and make it our own." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "We could stuff them down the Juggernaut's throat." (1810) Sabine: "Possibly, but nothing fast enough to be useful," Sabine answers Ceylin before going back to thinking. (1821) Niet: 10d(10).descending().vs(7) => 10d(10).descending().vs(7) (1821) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,6,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (2) (1811) Mirage: "So, we need resources, motivation, and... What was the last thing, Niet?" (1821) Niet: "The three steps don't correspond to our needs." (1821) Niet: "Create a fortune as large as any in Creation. Use this fortune to create allies within the Scavenger lands, and steal the Mask's 12 arms and legs and use them for ourselves." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "So why do we need money again? We have mind-control food." (1821) Niet: "That's unlikely to work against Lookshy, Nexus or Great Forks, and those are the three places we need." (1821) Niet: "All of those have people skillful enough to notice if the amount becomes more than a trickle." (1821) Niet: "However, bribes alone should be able to get us a certain amount of influence in Nexus." (1821) Niet: "Does anyone else have any ideas or plans?" (1805) Ceylin: "I was thinking of focusing on trying to get more of the farm villages around Thorns, to send more of our tainted food in... but I don't know how likely the Mask would be to catch on to that." (1821) Niet: "He doesn't live in Thorns directly, but the consequences of being found out could be bad." (1811) Mirage: "I'm only to help with making your 'kingdom', Niet." (1805) Ceylin: "Right. And I don't know how many villages we could really keep safe." (1821) Niet: "That's right, a perfectly cute kingdom that covers both Hell and the scavenger lands. We've examing the scenario around Thorns a bit, now is the time to gather power before the Mask knows we exist." (1811) Mirage: "Sounds good enough to me!" She looks at the others, trying to judge their reactions. (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is wearing a mask. And has no face anyway. (1811) Mirage: Well, people who HAVE faces. (1821) Niet: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 3 = (0) (1810) Sabine: 1d10 => 10 = (10) (1810) Sabine: Sabine stretches out a little bit and grins. "When do we head back?" (1821) Niet: "Shouldn't we work on establishing a fortune first?" (1805) Ceylin: "I'd like to not leave our village alone for too long. I prefer to not lose the foothold we have." (1810) Sabine: "That's generally easier where supplies, services and money can be transported back and forth, so if we want a fortune in Creation we need to be there." (1804) Lian: (your village is less than a day's walk from a gateway to Hell) (1821) Niet: "The smallest real fortune in hell is bigger than most in creation." (1821) Niet: "Because all demons can use essence." (1804) Lian: (and the last time you were at the village was exactly 3 weeks ago) (1821) Niet: "Besides, they're a lot cuter than mortals in other ways as well. While conventional logic dictates that you should try to manufacture close to the market, eleven days in transit should be enough of a cost for an army outfitted with gear several times better." (1810) Sabine: Sabine clicks her tongue and shrugs her shoulders. "Very well. I still need to speak with a few here and get some plans finished anyway." (1805) Ceylin: "Did you have any weak-looking tract of Malfeas in mind to try taking over?" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "I vote Szoreny.' (1804) Lian: (int lore everyone) (1805) Ceylin: 3d10 => 5,6,6 = (17) (1804) Lian: (actually Lore or socialize whichever is higher) (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,3 = (0) (1810) Sabine: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,6,5,5,4,3,1,1,1 = (1) (1811) Mirage: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,5,4,3,3 = (2) (1804) Lian: anyway those who succeeded would be familiar with a recent scandal, the Tin Orchid academy, a place where demons learned Thaumaturgy turns out the demon who foundeded it is a practicing sorcrer, which is quit the no no for demons of the first.. putting them inm quuite a difficult situation (1844) Shadell (enter): 22:57 (1804) Lian: Booting '(1821) Shadell' from room... (1821) Shadell (exit): 22:58 (1804) Lian: (take that clone) (1810) Sabine: ((Might not want to do that too much, actually. The clone gets kicked back to the lobby and a lot of times they get kinda iffy about it.)) (1804) Lian: (oh) (1804) Lian: anyway (1811) Mirage: Mirage taptaps on her chin, wondering how to best phrase this to the others. (1811) Mirage: "There's the Tin Orchid academy scandal... We can start with that, can't we?" (1805) Ceylin: "The what?" (1844) Niet: "A first circle demon was found out to be a cute little sorceror, so he's in a bit of trouble right now. We could steal his faction." (1811) Mirage: "I was thinking along those lines, Niet. Glad we agree!" (1805) Ceylin: "How much of a 'faction' can he have if he's first circle?" (1811) Mirage: "It's an academy we could just pull out from in under them." (1844) Niet: "Morever, a sorceror would make a very cute doll." (1844) Niet: "So, I'll find Sparky a cute manse amd building that little gift I drew for CeyCey and the rest of you will conquer the Tin Orchid?" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "...why do you have to find it? I think I'm quite capable of doing that myself." (1844) Niet: "! You know geomancy Sparky?" (1844) Niet: "And you can build manses? I never knew you were so useful." (1804) Lian: For those who need a reminder of what they can do under malfean law, Ceylin can rule any challenge in hell as legitimate, Niet and Sabine can round up people for task, Lightning can get a chunk of hell quiet for piece of time and Mirage is only responsible to the Ebon Dragon (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can find one." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you two-bit whore." (1844) Niet: "How?" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I almost forgot the insult. THE MOST IMPORTANT PART.)) (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "With my eyes." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "...my... not.. eyes." (1811) Mirage: "...I was about to say..." (1810) Sabine: Sabine just chuckles a little bit to herself as she watches the two and considers asking Sophia for a place of her own to work in. (1844) Niet: "Wow! You can see through a space larger than Creation. I guess you won't need my help at all to make a cute manse." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut your mouth or I'll make you shut it." (1844) Niet: "A dog that insists barking loud makes it the best isn't cute at all." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...spending ten motes to do the zone of silence thing.)) (1804) Lian: (personal or perephrial?) (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Personal.)) (1804) Lian: and everything goes quiet (1805) Ceylin: (( It's only 3y, right? )) (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I figured they'd be standing that close at least, since the manse doesn't have very much unoccupied space.)) (1805) Ceylin: Ceylin reaches out to grab Lightning's arm. (1844) Niet: (It has room to comfortably fit at least a hundred workers, and there's enough room for people to camp out relatively comfortably if necessesary.) (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's arm is grabbed! (1805) Ceylin: ... and throws her far enough to get the zone of silence to go away from the group. (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahaha.)) (1852) Corvus (enter): 23:38 (1852) Corvus: (Oh, storms.) (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: And she goes flying. (1804) Lian: Lightning put up her cone of silence and Ceylin throws her away so they can talk (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning is Maxwell Smart.)) (1805) Ceylin: "... if you two want to have a formal duel to settle this, say the word. Until then, next one to start something gets to be involved in a game I like to call "Can I shoot something into the Green Sun with a catapult?"" (1844) Niet: A drop of sweat rolls down the back of Niet's head. "Anyway, you never looked at the drawing I gave you, did you CeyCey?" (1852) Corvus: "Hmhm... What a fun group!" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hauls herself to her feet and exits the manse. (1810) Sabine: Sabine reaches up and rubs her forehead a little bit. "If anyone needs me, I will be visiting the Great Mother," the glass spider says before she slips toward the exit, pausing only long enough to look back and smile, "thank you for the armour, Niet." (1844) Niet: "You're welcome!" Niet beams cheerfully. (1852) Corvus: Mirage waves at Sabine, if only briefly. (1805) Ceylin: "... we really suck at planning sessions." (1844) Niet: "I tried to offer to build her a priceless house..." Niet notes. "Anyway, look at the drawing. It's quite cute." Niet bobs her head up and down exhuberently. (1852) Mirage: "Well, maybe they'll become better after a few more years of working with all of us!" (1805) Ceylin: "It does look nice. No rush, though. If need be, I can deflect a battering ram with my chest... this'd just make it be a bit easier." (1844) Niet: "Lowering damage is the least of it's purposes." (1804) Lian: So anything you want to generally work on in Hell as a group or shoudl I assume you all do your little personal things and setup for Creation next time? (1805) Ceylin: Ceylin squints at the drawing. "What else does it do?" (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((juliennes fries)) (1852) Mirage: (Well, Mirage was going to go and check out the academy. Dunno who would go with her.) (1844) Niet: Niet beams. The armor drawn seems to be the answer to the age old question: "How do you make a seven foot tall woman glowing green and holding a house in one hand even scarier." Smooth plates of vitreolic metal should cover every inch of exposed skin. "Make you stronger, faster, let you see better, heal quicker, resist poisons. and create a shield out of energy." (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning is out hating everyone.)) (1805) Ceylin: (( Ceylin would probably go along on that, if it's for the purposes of eventual conquest. )) (1844) Niet: (Niet might tag along, since it seems she won't be building a manse and she knows a good deal of sorcery.) (1805) Ceylin: "... oh. Power armor. Nifty." (1860) Shadell (enter): 23:58 (1804) Lian: anyway (1811) Corvus (exit): 00:07 (1804) Lian: anyway so you have a plan and two cut out I think now would be a good time to stop. (1805) Ceylin: Sure. (1860) Niet: K. (1852) Mirage: Alright. (1804) Lian: so 4 each. (1808) Lightning Without Thunder: Okay. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights